Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in systems for storing data. Memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store information in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
Integrated circuit fabrication continues to strive to produce smaller and denser integrated circuits. Accordingly, there has been substantial interest in memory cells that can be utilized in structures having programmable material between a pair of electrodes; where the programmable material has two or more selectable resistive states to enable storing of information. Examples of such memory cells are resistive RAM (RRAM) cells, phase change RAM (PCRAM) cells, and programmable metallization cells (PMCs)—which may be alternatively referred to as a conductive bridging RAM (CBRAM) cells, nanobridge memory cells, or electrolyte memory cells. The memory cell types are not mutually exclusive. For example, RRAM may be considered to encompass PCRAM and PMCs. Additional example memory includes ferroelectric memory, magnetic RAM (MRAM) and spin-torque RAM.
It would be desirable to develop improved memory arrays, and improved methods of forming memory arrays.